Decepticon Board Archive September 2029
September 1, 2029 OOC: These Are the Voyages... of? (Galvatron) (OOC) As I hope most of you know, we're trying to build us a Decepticon spaceship so that we can get a piece of upcoming AMAZING TINYPLOTS that require us to have a working and awesome spaceship. So, please, step up the raids if you feel like you have nothing to do, it'd be sweet. But more importantly in this post: We're opening up the naming of the ship to any and all Decepticon players. You all have a week -- that is, until midnight EST at the end of Sunday, September 8 -- to @mail me your suggestions for what we should call a Decepticon starship that we will be getting very familiar with in the near future. You can submit as many names as you like broken up into as many @mails as you like. After the 8th, I'll go through them and pick the 5 best (IMHO), and then the faction will vote on which one gets the final nod. This contest is /only/ open to Decepticons. The ultimate winner gets 3 AP and a plaque on the actual ship. Thinking caps are go Galv Future-NASA (Scourge) The grim visage of Scourge appears on screen, his beard broken and singed on one side, and evidence of acid damage elsewhere. He's also missing his headcannon. His optics glow sullenly, his expression sour. "Thanks to information about several new human ships being constructed and prepared for launch, I and a strike force consiting of Catechism, Blueshift, Barrage, and Full-Tilt went to the terran facility designated 'Kennedy Space Center' to reap the spoils. We held off an Autobot response team, while useful parts were harvested from the human shuttles containing Cybertronian-derived technologies. Scourge, out." September 2, 2029 Engineering Stuff (Scrapper) 1. Project: Emissary is completed and has been in operation for some time. If Air Commander Ramjet could be so kind as to report on how that is progressing, that would be great. 2. Per request, attached to this report is my proposal for the space yacht modifications. As you can see (assuming you have an engineering background), we are planning a full overhaul of the interior structure of the yacht to give it partial transformation capabilities. The yacht can go from Casual Space Yacht mode to Decepticon Pirate Ship mode, complete with a Decepticon jolly roger pirate flag and a large plank in case anyone needs to walk it. Grappling guns will be used to haul victim ships in, and broadside laser cannons to disable their engines. Although unarmed in its casual yacht mode, a series of sensor dampeners will deter any attempts to scan the ship's passenger section, thereby keeping any secret Decepticon contingents just that - secret. 3a. Per request, attached to this report is my proposal for a new command cruiser. 3b. Although the basic design still needs approval from Commander Galvatron, the usual supplies for building a space ship needs to be gathered by Operations and/or Aerospace. Commander Scourge has my appreciation for his NASA raid. 4. If someone could hire some more MSE mechs that would be great. - Scrapper September 7, 2029 Ruins of AHQ (Cyclonus) Cyclonus appears on the screen, his wounds being tended to by a group of neon orange medics. "Decepticons. Last cycle a team led by myself and consisting of Soundwave, Bandit, Full-Tilt and Rumble lured the Autobot leader to the ruins of the Autobot Headquarters on Cybertron. Earlier I had arranged the capture of the Autobot Femme Moonracer." "The Autobots sent a large force, including Prime, Silverbolt, Springer, Keeper, Chromia and Impulse. Of course they rescued Moonracer. Imprisonment was never the goal." Cyclonus leans forwards, his optics burning. "We have tested the Autobot defenses, and they are paulty. Their best forces were beaten off by a handful of Decepticons. The time is now - they must learn to FEAR US!" The camera pulls back to show Cyclonus in his full majesty as the medics finish polishing him. "Be assured Decepticons, soon Cybertron will be ours, and Earth will soon follow. The day of /reckoning/ is at hand, and nothing can stop us!" Standing Orders (Cyclonus) Cyclonus appears on screen, seated in a huge chair, monitors flickering back and forth behind him. "Decepticons. It is time to begin to push the Autobots. By this time next week, I REQUIRE reports regarding Autobot defenses and response times in the following regions of Cybertron:- Old Memorial Spaceport New Cybertron Highway Far West Razor Hills "If I do not have these on my desk, I will /decimate/ both Operations and Aerospace. And I use decimate in its traditional usage. In my absense, you will turn to Catechism for co-ordination on this matter as Aerospace Cybertron Liaison." An image of Earth flickers up on the screen. "We do not want to move too obviously however. This week, I expect INITIATIVE in stirring up trouble on this pitiful mudball of a planet that the Autobots care so much about. Destroy cities, steal energy, keep them SCARED and CONFUSED." "That is ALL. HAIL GALVATRON." Cyclonus returns to his inert posture on his seat, as the screen flickers off California has been destroyed! (Americon) Americon appears on-screen, waving his arms around frantically. "Guys, guys! I woke up in some chick's bomb bay, right? And I was attached to one of the bombs! The bombs were being dropped on Piranacon, but I managed to get off before I was blown up! Then I attacked Piranacon because he's an enemy! And some other Decepticons and even some Autobots and humans were attacking him, too! Then Piranacon hurt me really bad! It was painful! Then everything started shaking, and it got really hot, so hot that lava appeared everywhere, and it was then that I realized that I was in California! But then some sort of wave thingy hit the sun and everything went white, but Ramjet flew me out of there (thanks, Ramjet!)! Dirge was there, too! Oh, and I tried to steal some techno-gadget from Piranacon but he punched me really really hard! It's ok, though, cuz Ramjet rammed his hand and made him drop it! But the important thing is, I think California has been completely destroyed! This is terrible and yet a major victory! Hurray!" Americon sucks in a deep breath, goes, "Phew," then reaches off-screen. OOC: Actually, Americon was at an alien planet called Creon, and its sun exploded, but why? Did the Quintessons have something to do with it? And why did they try to take the Subspace Lockdown Unit from the planet? Who knows!... Re: California (Ramjet) Text Only. "Scratch Darwinicius from the Quintesson survivor database." September 8, 2029 Alaskan Raid (Octane) Octane, Onslaught, and Geist were ordered to Alaska to gather some Energon from the area. They were attacked by Autobots, Sideswipe, Tracks, and Silverbolt. Thanks to the timely arrival of Catechism, enough Energon was gathered to make the damage taken by the Autobots worthwhile. The Energon has been stored by Octane, who is now in the repair bay recovering from his injuries (saw that coming, did you?). Any specific questions, direct them to Octane. -Octane. September 9, 2029 Razor Hills (Catechism) Catechism appears. She looks lightly scuffed and rather nervous but is otherwise well. The Seeker reports, "As per Lord Cyclonus's orders, we have investigated the Autobots response in the Razor Hills. Rampage, Scrapper, Avalanche, Octane, Americon, and Ravage were in attendance while I was present. As far as I could see, the Autobots Ramhorn, Springer, Sideswipe, Firestar, Swoop, and Slag opposed us. They arrived quickly and made use of stealth and traps. I was unable to observe the end of the battle, because when Slag arrived, I was literally punted out of the area." She rubs the back of her cone and grimaces. "I would be wary of both the terrain and of Autobot traps in the area. The Old Memorial Spaceport and New Cybertron Highway Far West still need to be checked, so get out there, and do it! Catechism, out." Warning about Defcon (Sunder) A Sweep's bearded visage appears on the monitor. But which one...? "Sunder reporting. I was out on deep space patrol when I was confronted by that blasted bounty hunter, Defcon. He tried to get me to surrender, and I engaged him, but though I held the upper hand for the majority of the battle, a lucky shot damaged my targeting systems, and I was unable to continue. The Bounty Hunter allowed me to return, if I deliver this warning: 'Tell your Sweep brethren they are not welcome, and I will stop at nothing to end their functioning!'" "So then, let my brethren beware. But this warning shall not have the desired effect. My brothers, take him down! Do not let this Autobot upstart get the better of you. We will show him who will be deactivated--and a single Autobot will /not/ be the end of the Sweeps. By Scourge's beard, I vow this!" Transmission ends. New Cybertron Hiway FW (Sunder) A Sweep's bearded visage appears on the monitor. But which one...? "Sunder reporting. Myself, Revenant, and Geist did as we were asked, and explored New Cybertron Highway Far West, to check for Autobot response. Despite Geist setting and detonating several bombs in the area, and the destruction of a news camera crew as a result of said bombs, the Autobots made no appearance, and no attempt whatsoever to stop us. Sunder out." End Transmission Minibot Mishap.. (Ravage) This is a written report of a brief encounter with the Minibot Powerglide. I was patroling around the Six Lasers Bar Moon. It was still during the 'truce'. I decided to try and startle the Autobot but he was so 'drunk' he didn't really care. He made quite a mess of the bar and was 'hitting on' one of the Constructicons, from what I overheard from his conversation with the barkeeper. I didn't get to cause him much trouble as he transformed and left. There will be another time though and I WILL tear his wings off among other parts. That is a promise. Signed Ravage. Additions to Catechism's Report (Ravage) Right after Catechism was 'punted' from the battle, and that HAD to HURT Catechism, hope you don't spend too long in the repair bay. Rampage was nearly overpowered in a quick-sand trap, he did suffer some damage and to my knowledge headed for a repair bay. The others I can not say but seeing Catechism and Rampage out of battle was enough of a heads up for me to head for the shadows and plan for another cycle's attack. I am in agreement with Catechism's notice it is not intelligent at this time to attack the Razor fields due to a very quick response time on the part of the miserable Autobots. Signed Ravage. September 10, 2029 Current Status (Cyclonus) Cyclonus appears on the screen, standing straight in the IHQ operations room as he glares emotionlessly at the camera. "Decepticons! We have done well! But we can do BETTER! The campaign on Cybertron is coming satisfactorily with much intelligence from the strikes. But ALL strikes must be completed, or my wrath shall be felt!" "Other arenas of operations should not be forgotten however. We must continue to strike on Earth and other worlds lest the Autobots realise our plans on Cybertron. We must spread them thin to conquer them!" A schematic comes up on screen of the now-dead Creon system. "The destruction of the Creon system via the ion storm has given us a window of opportunity. Currently a rag-tag fleet of refugee ships laden with technology and energon is fleeing the zone and heading towards the Galactic Hub. They are vulnerable, and so present a perfect target to hone our space warfare skills on. It SHALL be done." Cyclonus' face falls back into shadows. "And finally. Intelligence - you are to discover the source of these number transmissions breaking onto our broadband. I will NOT tolerate any more security leaks. Cyclonus out." The screen switches abruptly to black. IC: Response Time, Memorial Spacep (Dirge) "I joined Commander Catechism in an investigation of the Autobot response times at the decaying ruins of the Old Memorial Spaceport. Their initial reaction was delayed -- it seemed they only found interest once we began annihilating their allies on the ground. They sent the Autobot child, Vigil, and a Junkion to investigate. Combat against them would have been a waste of resources. Catechism therefore departed, at which time arrived the Autobots Quickswitch and Grimlock. I judge their overall response to be slow, however powerful. It would require a significant Decepticon presence to both capture and hold the spaceport." September 11, 2029 OOC: Back (Galvatron) (OOC) Sorry guys -- I moved this past weekend and didn't have Internet access til today outside of school library wifi, which I didn't really have time to exploit. Things are settling down and I have reliable net again, so I'll be catching up as fast as I can; if you want to draw anything in particular to my attention as I read read read, please do so. Also, the name contest is officially closed to submissions as of now (later than was intended, but yeah), and I'll post the finalists tomorrow. Galv OOC: Ship Name Poll (Galvatron) (OOC) I leave this in your hands, Cons: What do we name the new ship? The Unyielding Oblivion The Starbane The Destron The Absolution The Galvatron's Fist One player, one vote, open only to people currently playing Decepticons. Send your vote to me via @mail before midnight next Friday -- this would be September 19, 2008 -- and I'll count up the votes. As stated before, the person who suggested the winning name will get a prize. I'm not sure what we'll do in case of a tie, but I'll come up with some metaphorical coinflip if that happens. Think it over and vote! Galv IC: Cascade Reaction (Soundwave The following directives are issued, pending further approval and declassification from High Command: 1) Due to , the following Decepticons will be required to carry out Operation: in the region of space: . 2) are required to prepare one transport shuttle for covert operations. 3) are required to board the transport shuttle, and input . 4) 5) Operational parameters: discover the source of the numerical transmission . Destroy any targets of opportunity. Recover any alien artifacts. See attached document alpha. 6) Coordinate with High Command upon arrival in . ATTACHED DOCUMENT ALPHA UNAVAILA... terminal error, access codes revoked. System processes terminated. End of l... Ayotzinco-Militant Ruins (Sunder) A Sweep's bearded visage appears on the Monitor. But which one...? "Sunder reporting. A team of myself, Dredclaw, Revenant, Geist, and Avalanche went to investigate the old Militant hiding place in Mexico. Ramjet had suggested searching for any sort of technology they may have left behind, or any clues as to the whereabouts of the accursed Chikome-Ollin." Sunder nearly spits as he utters this name, as if it contained deadly poison. "On the grounds near the Pyramid, where readings were being interfered with by some sort of unknown energy fields, a monster resembling an alligator or crocodile with multiple heads like a Hydra attacked Avalanche. We were able to free him and Geist got devoured, but freed himself with some ingenuity, a bomb, and his own talons. Dredclaw was able to lift Avalanche away and we returned to NCC to see to treatment. I would say this anomaly bears further scrutiny. The fact that the militants seemed to have left behind some sort of pet to guard the area where the rift formed, may indicate something is up. Sunder out." End Transmission Personnel Update (Ramjet) From the files of Ramjet! AEROSPACE: Fleet Designation: WARRIOR Rank: PILOT Model: CYBERTRON DESIGN, TETRAJET AERIAL SUPERIORITY FIGHTER Colors: YELLOW, GREY, BLUE Head-Design: VENT-STYLE Load-Out: LASER AND BALLISTIC ARMAMENTS Status: -ACTIVE- September 13, 2029 Not Blueshiftia (Catechism) Catechism has a cracked-in cockpit and appears to have been melted in several places. There are also few icicles hanging off her. The poster girl for extreme weather reports, "A distress signal led us to investigate a world that is not named Blueshiftia. It had eight suns, one of them a pulsar." She pauses to look up pulsars on FUTURE Wikipedia before continuing, "So pulsars do crazy magnetic and radio wave stuff, so it was hard to fly. That's the gist of it, anyway. As we approached, we were attacked by this massive space dragon thing that seemed to really like weird music, which also menaced the pathetic humans and Autobots." "After knocking it out of the sky, we landed and finished off the beast. A sudden snowstorm and volcanic activity forced us to move south. However, a stray superheated boulder knocked me into a snowdrift," she gestures to her damages, and her expression gets very serious, "Of course, I called for help... and people, my call for help was the one that dragged all of us out here!" She waves her arms over her head and grimaces. "No, I don't know what kind of screwy physics that is. I shoot things." "We found a Seeker that we had apparently misplaced, and there was a skirmish with the Autobots. Seeker Fleet, report to medical for a routine maintenance check-up, and once you have been cleared, report to me. I want to hear all about your... stay. Catechism, out." Oh, there was a crazy old priest, too? Guess Catechism didn't want to mention that. Wonder why... MSE Request (Ramjet) From the Desk of Ramjet! Ramjet has dispatched this form request to MSE. REQUESTOR: Ramjet DIVISION/RANK: Aerospace, Commander BUDGET CODE: 450480-XXX-034-000629 REQUEST: Baseship requires complete functionality of the NEMESIS SOLUTION. Determine and locate suitable high-density, shock-absorptive materials to reinforce fore-section of ship hull to engage in the NEMESIS SOLUTION. I will deal with the logistics. GALVATRON APPROVED?: Maybe DATE/SIGNATURE: 9/13/29 - RAMJET Call for Explorers (Ramjet) From the Desk of Ramjet! Sent out on the Decepticon Mailserv, FROM: ramjet@aerospace.decepticon.mil TO: citizens@empire.decepticon.mil RE: Mission to the Medusa Cascade "I require a complement of HALE and HARDY troopers to accompany me on an exploratory mission to the planet that has appeared within the Medusa Cascade. Science officers are highly recommended. Send reply to Ramjet." RAMJET AIR COMMANDER Decepticon Aerospace ramjet@aerospace.decepticon.mil Creon refugees (Revenant) The Sweeps went out to decimate the Creon refugee fleet, given as an assignment to myself to track down and hunt by Galvatron. What resulted was, at first, a battle we were sure to win, despite the flagship ramming the shuttle. After I fought off a ship that was trying to net me.....I was knocked towards a singularity......which kept me out of most of the battle. When I was able to return to the battle, We were in retreat with the Autobot Swoop and the EDC in the area. We were able to get a few scraps of technology, but I fear I do not have a full report to submit. I take full responsibility for what has happened, for good or ill.....and will accept any punishment you deem acceptable.....even if it means my deactivation..... Jazz Hunt Success! (Sunder) A Sweep appears on the monitor. He appears heavily damaged, but the glow of satisfaction emanates from his optics. "Sunder reporting. I have done as Galvatron has requested, and taken one of the targets specified. Jazz saw fit to drive to an isolated area where I could ambush him. After a brutal battle, he fell and I took his laser core for Galvatron. My Liege, I will deliver this your requested gift as soon as possible. Sunder out." Transmission ends. September 14, 2029 Transcript: Alkor Zephyr (Catechism) By request of Lord Cyclonus CATECHISM: Are you even alive? Speak! Speak for your new overlords! PRIEST: So you have returned, as we feared! I was right, I am always right... he is coming back... CATECHISM: Oh, I know how this goes! Next thing, you'll be rambling about the Lords of the Fourth. Look, we have *not* been here before. I checked it. * PRIEST: Here on Alkor Zephyr the gateway to the Fifth was opened. "And your master... I am glad I will not live to see the day... CATECHISM: I guess that we have been here before, then. GOLD AUTOBOT: The fifth? GOLD AUTOBOT: I'll speak to the being. GOLD AUTOBOT: The fifth, that book obsessed seeker and Galvatron. 'oh it was a ruse and trap' indeed. FLEET: You'll get nothing useful from /him/. He's quite mad. It happens a lot around here. Radiation. Gets more common when they get older. Odds favor, that's why he's out here. Live long enough here, it'll drive anyone mad. PRIEST: Is it... is it... No... It is not him. We /are/ all doomed. GOLD AUTOBOT: Ah. So what I thought was true. But sometimes people can save themselves without heroes. Why are you on this cross? PRIEST: Ten million years our race has existed on this pit of a world! I am here for heresy. But soon the stars will blink out, and His hand will reach from the Fifth and ensnare us all. It is GOOD that I die here! SOUNDWAVE: Parameter undefined: Him. Explain. PRIEST: They come here like moths to a flame! The radiation, the pulsars... drawn by the signals of the dead and the dying, gathered and harvested by His creatures. This is what you have unleashed. He is the devil himself, the enemy with no face... FLEET: Madness. It's always prophesies of doom. What else would it be? I'd normally be in ice when it gets like this. Not much safer. For destruction ice is also nice. But it's a different kind of danger. AUSTRALIAN AUTOBOT: Sheng... ask 'im about that thing we encountahed up in space... SHENG (GOLD AUTOBOT): What heresy. Explain yourself. Explain while there is still time, or you will die for naught! PRIEST: I must atone and cleanse myself. I am a priest at the temple of the Nameless Town, it is my DUTY to my people. I die or I return, that is all! SHENG: What must you atone for? Speak or you will not be cleansed. We may yet save your people if you tell us! If your duty is to them then try to save them. Your golden hero of pictured legend is not here, and is likely not coming. You'll have to make due with this one. FLEET: Oh, grand heroes! They'll save it whether it wills it or not! Who needs free will in this day and age? Obviously the /Autobots/ know what's best for strange aliens they've only just met! I can't say I care whether or not you /force/ your goodwill on the Priest here, but you /are/ interferring with a fellow Decepticon's task. Cease. PRIEST: You... are not him! You are... ignorant... But one day, he will return. One day the sacred light of the Matrix will be with us again... One day, Vec- * Later intelligence contradicted this statement; the Seeker Fleet had actually visited Alkor Zephyr, prior. However, at the time, it was not known that he had. End transcript Felspoon Runs Restored (Ramjet) From the Desk of Ramjet! From: ramjet@aerospace.decepticon.mil To: pilots@aerospace.decepticon.mil Re: Felspoon Runs Restored "Pyrite runs to planet Felspoon in the Chillax system have been restored. Pilots will no longer find resistance from Felspoon's Creonite allies." Energon Audit Commencing (Galvatron) "Fuel Scout Ratbat has brought to my attention several... accounting discrepancies in Cyclonus' holo-ledgers regarding the ongoing, top secret starship initiative. I will be frank: I do not trust a single one of you, and have no difficulty imagining any of you letting /my/ projects become corrupt or neglected for /your/ personal gain. "Effective immediately, Ratbat will assume the position of Decepticon Supreme Auditor, answering /only/ to me. He will assess our fuel expenditure and efficiency and report back to me on it. Remember -- wasting fuel that is /rightfully mine/ is tantamount to /treason/. Anyone who attempts to obstruct this investigation... will also answer to me. "Galvatron out." Project: Command Ship (Scraper) I have finished my design drafts of the new spaceship. The command battleship to end all command battleships. Work begins tomorrow. Assistance from any and all Decepticons will be appreciated. Location? Pluto. - Scrapper OOC: 7pm EST. Battlefield Promotion (Ramjet) From the files of Ramjet! Official Recording: D-56 Ramjet says, "Pilot Fleet, I am exercising Executive Order Six-Four-Six-Six-Zero-Theta-Slide-C of the Imperial Decepticon War Code to grant you a battlefield promotion to Wing Leader. You are hereby granted to assemble a squadron under your own banner." D-56 Ramjet says, "Do not fail me." Impulse Imploded (Ramjet) From the Desk of Ramjet! To: galvatron@command.decepticon.mil From: ramjet@aerospace.decepticon.mil Re: Some Autobot "By your command, Aerospace has punished the Autobot Intelligence agent called Impulse." Mysterious Scoreboards (Galvatron) A mysterious scoreboard has appeared in all Decepticon command centers, the LED numbers posted on giant rotating mixing drums, which seems to indicate that Mixmaster built them. Above one drum is printed 'AEROSPACE,' above the other, 'SWEEPS.' Both LED displays read '1'. September 15, 2029 Computer Analysis (Geo) A text-only message is posted in the standard 'everyone will read' area of the Decepticon database. Greetings fellow Decepticons. As a project to inject the Empire with renewable resources, I have set a computer terminal in NCC's main computer banks to run a search for unaccounted-for equipment within the past eight million years. Please do not adjust this computer terminal, as it will take more time to set it back up than it would to just let it run, I think. When I come across something promising, I will let the appropriate personnel know. Additionally, I will be attempting to analyze the Earth's geological and seismological patterns in an attempt to find an appropriately-sized geothermal event to draw energon from. When I find this, if it pleases Lord Galvatron, I will need volunteers to assist me in equipment setup. This is something that I will notify of, again, when I have results. -- Geo. SPECIAL MISSIONS: Monacus (Ramjet) From the desk of Ramjet! FROM: ramjet@aerospace.decepticon.mil TO: fleet@aerospace.decepticon.mil, ravage@soundwave.decepticon.mil, fulltilt@trypticon.decepticon.mil RE: SPECIAL MISSIONS: Monacus "Fleet, take Ravage and Full-Tilt to Monacus. You are to locate any and all arms-dealers and engineers within the native black-market. You are to use any means of cajoling, haggling, threatening, strong-arming, lasering, or tilting available to you and your team to obtain existing weapons technology or plans to be used in Project: Aerie. I have credited your expense account with an appropriate amount of galactic credits, in accordance with the Supreme Auditor's regulations, to accomplish this mission. Standard clauses of 'do not fail me' apply." "Also, you are to obtain a case of Kuggeleijn Heavy Weight Oil. You are to deliver this to me personally." OOC: get in touch w/ Scrapper to come up with a sweet time and day to do this! OOC: Alkor Zephyr (Ramjet) (OOC) OOC: See +tpinfo, item posted is 701. Drop begins at 7pm EST. Bring your love for the future. September 17, 2029 Command Ship Construction (Scrapper) In lieu of a report is a Construction Montage set to Bachman-Turner Overdrive's classic song Takin' Care of Business. We see icy Pluto. It is desolate and cold until the camera pans to show a Decepticon camp, including hangars, scaffolding, and a single launch pad with a short ranged rocket. Shots of a shuttle landing and Decepticons carrying out equipment. Shots of Full-Tilt looking at Ikea-esque instructions upside down. Wiretap watching some gumbies carry load after load of gear out. Scrapper begins yelling at Full-Tilt. Full-Tilt yells back. The Cone-1 appears. Generic stock shots of Ramjet barking out orders. Dirge is saying something, but thankfully we can't hear it over the song. Scrapper puts together half of a fueling station and looks over to see if Full-Tilt is done his half. Full-Tilt transforms to car mode and drives away. Ramjet cradles his head with his hand. In geosynchronous orbit we see a tiny shipyard that so far just consists of scaffolding. Then there's a time lapse video of it growing larger and larger to be able to support all the components that will be attached to one another once it's assembled on the ground. Random shots of Decepticons dancing for some reason. Stock shot of Ravage looking sneaky. Shot of Scrapper looking at plans for the spaceship - it looks vaguely like Tidal Wave (wiki it). Ramjet shuffling through papers marked MIRV WARHEAD LAUNCHERS. Fusillade and Scrapper talking. More shots of Decepticons dancing. Full-Tilt welding his hands to an iron bar. Scrapper pulling out his gun. Fusillade dancing. Song + montage ends. September 18, 2029 OOC: Alkor Zephyr (UPDATE) (Ramjet) (OOC) Hi, Family emergency has occurred. This event will be reschuled for a later time at earliest convenience. September 19, 2029 OOC REMINDER: SHIP VOTE (Galvatron) (OOC) You have til midnight EST to vote for the ship name! Refer to post 2/53 and make your vote count! Galv OOC: Ship Name Results (Galvatron) (OOC) The results are in! Starbane: 6% Destron: 20% Galvatron's Fist: 20% Unyielding Oblivion: 20% And the winner, with 34% of the votes... Your ship will be called... THE ABSOLUTION Congratulate Catechism, who wins 3 free AP and gets a plaque on the new ship when it's done. There was a great turnout on this all around and I think it bodes well towards more participatory contest-type deals in the future. Thanks for making it worth the effort to try, and know that I'll try it again until the novelty is gone and everyone is sick of me. :) Galv Reaping The Whirlwind (Catechism) Text Only In Kansas, energon from wind power was secured, as well as some sort of grain, sorghum, perhaps, to be sold to be Carbombya. Autobot opposition was fierce, but as Emperor Galvatron himself aided the raid, our success was assured. Blitzwing, Dirge, Fleet, Hook, Sunder, Americon, and of course, Emperor Galvatron represented our faction. On the Autobot and fleshling side, we were opposed by Tracks, Silverbolt, some ugly Autobot, some ninja, Trailbreaker, some stupid flier, Grimlock, two random DC humans, and Ultra Magnus. Hail the Empire! End File September 20, 2029 OOC: DCI (Soundwave) Anyone who's in DCI or wants to be, sound off. Send me an @mail with a brief description of what you're up to, what you've been up to, what you want to be up to, and a list of your worst fears. Thank you. ATTN: Trypticon Test-Run (Ramjet) From the desk of Ramjet! FROM: ramjet@aerospace.decepticon.mil TO: citizens@empire.decepticon.mil RE: Trypticon Test Run Scheduled "Attention citizens. TRYPTICON is scheduled for trial run in preparation for Operation: Ironclad. Scheduled testing will include full conversion to bipedal locomotion -- all citizens inhabiting TRYPTICON are advised to move any and all important belongings to Imperial Headquarters. All weapon systems will be enabled -- adjust flight plans accordingly. WARNING: TRYPTICON will be brought to AWARENESS LEVEL GAMMON. All system overrides will be in place." Personnel Update (Ramjet) From the files of Ramjet! AEROSPACE: Apeface Designation: SABOTEUR Rank: PILOT Model: CYBERTRON DESIGN, AERIAL INTERCEPTOR Colors: PURPLE, WHITE, BLACK Head-Design: TRI-FIN, OLD STYLE Load-Out: PAIN Status: -ACTIVE- September 21, 2029 Sikkara (Catechism) Catechism appears, her hand covered in some red gunk. She reports, "Dispatched to Sikkara to recover the Red Ether after news that an ion storm and unknown attackers had weakened the planet's scientists, we ran into something of a snag. First, the cryptic scientist claimed that we had already been there, which, according to Commander Soundwave, we have not. So we claimed that the Autobots had done the damage, instead." She shrugs. "Then the cryptic scientist died. There was a massive transorganic worm, perhaps 100 feet tall and rather longer than that. According to Decepticon intelligence, such creatures were not supposed to be on that planet, a matter which should perhaps be of concern, as that is not the only transorganic creature we have fought recently in an odd location. The worm ate Blueshift and Lord Galvatron, and several Decepticons were injured while trying to retrieve Lord Galvatron. We managed to feed the worm a bomb and detonate it. Eventually, Lord Galvatron and Blueshift were able to get out of the worm, no worse for the wear and covered in Red Ether. The Autobots and their pets were on the scene and blew something up. Maybe they were behind the attack, after all." She scowls."However, since we had Lord Galvaton back, and he was covered in Red Ether, we got out of that place rather quickly. Lord Galvatron, Blueshift, Fusillade, Blitzwing, and Fleet comprised our forces. I believe that the Autobots had Sideswipe, Foxfire, and some human. Catechism, out." Absently, she tries to lick some of the gunk of her hand. For a moment, there is a pleasant, blissful expression on her face, and in the next moment, she looks as if someone has set her face on fire, and she screams, "Oh, STRAXUS! It burns! It-" The cameracon wisely cuts off. OPERATION: Ironclad Notice (Ramjet) From the desk of Ramjet! FROM: ramjet@aerospace.decepticon.mil TO: catechism@aerospace.decepticon.mil RE: OPERATION: Ironclad Roster "Executrix, develop prelimary attack squads for Operation: Ironclad. I will be in command of Trypticon, along with Full-Tilt. Ensure rosters include an insertion team and orbital response team." King of Cards (Catechism) Catechism appears, beaming and sitting atop a pile of energon. "Today, the Decepticons were summoned to Yarnus IV to play... Yu! Gi! Oh!" She poses dramatically, speed lines behind her. "...I brought a Magic: The Gathering Deck. Uhm. Anyway, Overkill, Hook, Apeface, and I defeated Dinosaur Dave, thereby claiming a prize of energon." She pats the pile of cubes. "Ramjet was watching, and I think Fulcrum was there for a while?" Oh, those animation errors! "I knocked Dinosaur Dave out by Force Spiking his spell and then using a totally broken Hulk-Flash Disciple of the Vault combo. It was *sweet*. I think this makes me the King of Cards now?" Catechism seems uncertain. "But the others were totally flippin' awesome, too. Cheers to all!" Catechism smiles rakishly and blips out. Next Episode: Will Hook's power level exceed 9000? Tune in! ATTN: Playlist Suggestions (Ramjet) From the desk of Ramjet! FROM: ramjet@aerospace.decepticon.mil TO: citizens@empire.decepticon.mil RE: Build my Playlist "As a cultured Air Commander, I will require music to commit Transformers genocide to. Submit suggestions for the playlist to Operation: Ironclad to ramjet@aerospace.decepticon.mil." "Any suggestions involving the human designated 'Yanni,' will be met with deadly force." Re: Playlist (Geo) To: ramjet@aerospace.decepticon.mil Fr: Geo (geo@engineering.decepticon.mil) RE: Playlist Suggestions The following are listed: Yoko Kanno - Information High Maralyn Manson - Tourniquet Kamelot - March of Mephisto Dashboard Prophets - March for Dead Friends My Life With The Thrill Kill Kult - After the Flesh Prodigy - Smack my B*tch Up (in fact, everything by these people) More will follow in private discourse as I scan my files. - Geo Ruins AHQ Scuffle (Sixshot) An on the field quick report, Sixshot appears with some rubble in the background, and maybe a limping standard Decepticon trooper, or four. He didn't seem too pleased, infact, he looked downright irritated. For some reason the Autobots decided to show up at the remains of Autobot Headquarters on Cybertron today without any clear reason for their presence other than to terrorise the stationed troopers. Their performance was lacking, and other than the actions of Apeface and myself in dealing with Rodimus Prime and Springer-- the rest failed to respond adequately to the threat. ((OOC: Hound and Cosmos.)) The appearance of...a certain Second in Command who should be dead, was questionable. Added reports of Grimlock could not be confirmed, and with the addition of Superion, rallying the remaining forces was futile. They were ordered back to a more fortifyable position on the grounds till this mess is sorted out. I have reason to believe, that trickery was involved. Also I am formally requesting that spot checks on outposts of Decepticon troops be grilled without warning to ensure being up to speed on ambush attacks. Re: Playlist (Americon) From: americon@america.decepticon.mil To: ramjet@aerospace.decepticon.mil, geo@engineering.decepticon.mil, galvatron@command.decepticon.mil Re: Playlist My playlist is way more awesome! OBSERVE: Rolling Stones - Paint it Black Creedence Clearwater Revival - Fortunate Son Lee Greenwood - God Bless the USA Julia Ward Howe - Battle Hymn of the Republic Frank Sinatra - You're stepping on my toes Read it and weep in despair, Geo! September 22, 2029 Re: Playlist (Geist) From:geist@inyournightmares.decepticon.mil To: ramjet@aerospace.decepticon.mil, geo@engineering.decepticon.mil, galvatron@command.decepticon.mil, americon@america.decepticon.mil Re: Playlist Operation Ironclad playlist should consist of the following: Panic stricken screaming - Our enemies Death rattles - Our enemies Surrender - Our enemies Satisfaction - Our Lord Galvatron Victory celebration - The entire Decepticon Empire This is the true music of a soldier. ATTN: DCI (Take 2, IC) (Soundwave) Document encrypted. Decryption protocol D1729FC35A initiated......................... .................... complete! DCI Central Office imperative: All DCI personnel are to immediately complete and file attached document COR-A1-5A/z (Comprehensive Operations Report, Individual Assessment, Classified). Failure to respond will result in penalties as listed in DCI Operations Manual, page 40326 paragraph 12 subsection c, heading "Failure to Respond to Imperative Regarding COR-A1-5A/z (Comprehensive Operations Report, Individual Assessment, Classified)." THIS SPACE INTENTIONALLY LEFT BLANK End of message. DCI Central Operations IHQ, Cybertron "The Eyes of the Universe Are Always Upon You" September 25, 2029 Personnel Update (Ramjet) From the files of Ramjet! AEROSPACE: Snapdragon Designation: INTERCEPTOR Rank: PILOT Model: CYBERTRON DESIGN, AERIAL INTERCEPTOR (duh) Colors: White, pink-purple, black Head-Design: Dome Load-Out: SASS-MOUTH Status: -LAZY SON OF A TRANSISTOR- September 26, 2029 Personnel Update (Ramjet) From the files of Ramjet! AEROSPACE: Comcast Designation: COMMUNICATIONS Rank: VARIABLE / ON LOAN TO DECEPTICON CENTRAL INTELLIGENCE (AGENT) Model: EARTH DESIGN, ALL-WEATHER TACTICAL FIGHTER - TERRAN DESIGNATION 'MCDONNELL-DOUGLAS/BOEING F-15 EAGLE' Colors: RED, BLACK Head-Design: STANDARD VENTED CASING Load-Out: LASER RIFLES, TORSO-MOUNTED SONIC GENERATOR Status: -CHARRED BUT FUNCTIONAL- September 29, 2029 The Flyby: an Aerospace Klik (Ramjet) WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW MORE? The face of Ramjet appears next to an animated, how-to manual for using a hand weapon. "The Cybertron Defense Designs H8-U 'Hand Flamer' is part of the Galaxy-Wide Universal Systems Upgrade Rollout. It is a portable, hand-carried flame-projectile weapon that can be mag-mounted to any Universal Systems hard-point. Operation is simple. Squeeze the trigger and a blast of fire comes out. Hold the trigger and an arcing stream can be sustained for as long as your gas canister holds out. Primarily used for incendiary work in biological-dominant environments, the CDD H8-U 'Hand Flamer' is a good defensive anti-personnel weapon in tight quarters. Especially against humans. Remember troopers: fat burns." Ramjet's right optic flickers in a wink. "Fly fast and victorious! Cybertron prevails." THIS HAS BEEN ANOTHER AEROSPACE KLIK WITH AIR COMMANDER RAMJET. Addendum (Fulcrum) Fulcrum appears on screen. In the background are a number of heavily charred Seekers "Caution: Cybertron Defense Designs H8-U 'Hand Flamer' is for external use only. Aim away from face. Cybertron Defense Designs H8-U 'Hand Flamer' fuel may combust if shaken. Use caution. Cybertron Defense Designs H8-U 'Hand Flamer' is not a toy, nor can it be used as a floatation device. Cybertron Defense Designs is not responsivble for any inapropriate usage of the Cybertron Defense Designs H8-U 'Hand Flamer'. If pain persists, please see your doctor." The Absolution (Scrapper) The bare-bones frame of the Absolution has been completed in orbit around the dwarf planet Pluto and we've moved onto the next phase of the construction. We'll be going through the command ship deck by deck, installing structural supports and the systems that will make up its infrastructure. It should go without saying that large-scale raids by Military Operations and Aerospace are crucial for the success of this project. - Scrapper OOC: If any of our artists are interested in making up an image for the Absolution, that's be awesome. We envisioned it as looking sort of like Tidal Wave's spaceship mode, but frankly it could be however you like. Request (Catechism) To: Soundwave@decepticons.mil.gov From: Catechism@decepticons.mil.gov Commander Soundwave, due to Switchblade's unique enthusiasm and desire to serve the cause, I must request that he be assigned to rivet sections B through J of the Absolution. I believe that he will find such an important, useful duty to be thrilling, and I believe it would be an excellent use of his talents. Sincerely, Catechism, Cybertron Occupation Commander, Aerospace Re: Request (Scrapper) Only A is done?! - Scrapper September 30, 2029 ATTN: Metroplex Movement (Ramjet) Text Only, >>>>COMMAND PRIORITY ALERT "Metroplex has been moved from the West Coast of North America to the British isles. Earth Command is to remain on high alert." -Ramjet. ATTN: Desolon (Ramjet) From the files of Ramjet! FROM: ramjet@aerospace.decepticon.mil TO: soundwave@dci.decepticon.mil RE: TROOPER DESOLON DEBRIEFING "Soundwave, an early-model Decepticon Air Warrior designated 'Desolon' has been recovered. Dispatch an agent to find him and debrief him to determine if he is still combat-worthy or the recycling bin." REPORT: Triton Gas Mining (Ramjet) From the files of Ramjet! FROM: ramjet@aerospace.decepticon.mil TO: command-list@command.decepticon.mil (Galvatron, Cyclonus, Scrapper, Scourge, Shockwave, Soundwave) RE: Triton Gas Mining Operation is Go! "Acting on past data procured by Commander Shockwave, I have taken a squadron to the moon of Neptune designated 'Triton,' in the Terran Sol System. We have located and constructed a basic distillery that is converting the methane gas prevalent in Triton's atmosphere into energon cubes. Conservative calculations rate a yield of 168 energon cube conversions per galactic-standard week from just one gatherer. An additional supply ship has been posted to ferry the energon to the ABSOLUTION project." Personnel Update (Ramjet) From the files of Ramjet! Wing Leader Fleet (L. Zulu Wing) has received the following commendations, * FOR KNOWING HOW TO LOOK AROUND Awarded by: Air Commander Ramjet, Galactic Date: Tue Sep 30 2029, Location: TRITON, TERRAN SOL SYSTEM Personnel Update (Ramjet) From the files of Ramjet! Executrix Catechism (C. Cybertron Occupation Force) has received the following commendations, * SHE KNOWS WHY, FRAG IT Awarded by: Air Commander Ramjet, Galactic Date: Tue Sep 30 2029, Location: TRITON, TERRAN SOL SYSTEM Notes: Impromptu Raid (Shockwave) Notes from the desk of Shockwave... Experiences: Impromptu raid with Galvatron against tungsten refining facility in human subnation "Alabama" unsuccessful. Jamming ineffective after arrival. Hypothesize Galvatron and myself too easily detected. Distress signal transmitted before radio disruption enacted. Autobot response in North America overwhelming. Two class-three Autobots, four class-two Autobots responding. Two class-two Autobots demolished. All other Autobots badly damaged but sufficiently functional to force our withdrawal. Galvatron destroyed objective due to spite before retreat. Significant damage sustained by Galvatron and myself. Findings: This method may prove effective if site prepared prior to attack. Prevention of distress signal transmission vital. Interception of Autobot first-responders outside facility preferable. Transport personnel also desirable for extraction of material during battle to avoid obligation to destroy all Autobots before extracting materials. Category:Reports